


Appraisal

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana makes her mind up about Beverly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Lwaxana had at least liked Beverly's surety, but other than that, she'd been a rival for Jean-Luc's affections, or so she had thought.

The revelation that Deanna was falling in love with a crew mate, and then the vague awkwardness of Beverly's encounters with Lwaxana shed new light in that direction, and Lwaxana was left evaluating whether Beverly was a fit partner for her Little One.

It took the day she encountered Beverly trying to nurse Wesley through a painful teenage situation for Lwaxana to relax fully. A woman who had known loss, who knew how to care for others, and could handle the trials of a human teenager was surely saint enough for Lwaxana's daughter.


End file.
